Nomad
Documented in Lux's Grimm journal. ''' Introductions ''My name is Lux Lucent. If I don't survive out here, I hope somebody finds this journal and learns from my experiences... and from my mistakes. I've been tracking this Grimm for some time now, but still know so little. I'm compiling some of the things I do know about this creature: habits, anomalies, weapons, etc. Anything at all that can help me get an edge on this thing. I know what you're thinking: "Why write about a Grimm that everyone has already seen or heard of?" Believe me, I wish this was some stupid rabid animal or another Grimm that's been written down in the books. But as far as I can tell, HE is not in any of the books or records. No name or title to go by, I've decided to name it something appropriate. Every Grimm is an abomination, and that's one way to call him by; but I refer to him as: Nomad. '' Appearance Nomad stands at around 5 meters and stretches at a length of around 18 meters in length. Most of its body is covered with white bone plates with only a few areas of black near the joints and underbelly. There are eight independent sensory spins on its back (four on each side), large white shoulder plates and has a set of three elongated claw. It has four eyes in total, two pointed forward and one on each side of the head, allowing it to see in almost 360 degrees. Its tail is fully armored with a large barb at the end of its tail. Its legs are similar to most avian creatures and like most of its body, they too are armored as well. Weapons/Features '''Claws: '''With claws that can shred through the toughest metals and hack trees like a hot knife through butter, they are Nomad's most commonly used weapon of choice. Used for grasping prey items as well as attacking, it also allows Nomad to climb trees or mountains. I question as to how it manages to climb without destroying its terrain. I speculate that the power comes from the muscles, almost like a cocked gun ready to fire. However he does it, I don't want to be on the receiving end to find out. '''Tail: '''The barbed end of its tail is also a noteworthy, and dangerous, weapon. Usually distracting its prey by waving its spins or by roaring, it then impales the distracted foe from behind. Sometimes it would just lung its tail at a target, testing its quarry's reflexes from a safe distance. Being completely armored, the tail serves as an offensive and defensive "tool", sometimes blocking attacks from huntsmen’s or huntresses that wish to engage this beast. Tail has been seen to extend, almost like an accordion, revealing black "under skin", allowing it to strike at greater distances. Advise using long range weapons to engage. If tail blocks range weapons, powerful melee weapons are advised. '''DO NOT ENGAGE WITH MELEE ATTACKS. KEEP GREAT DISTANCES AT ALL TIMES. Bite: 'Self-explanatory. Bite force has yet to be calculated, but I think the evidence of its power is all I need; I've seen this thing bite through a Deathstalker's claw like a lobster dinner. Its head is fully armored (how about that) from top to bottom. ' ''' '''Sensory Spines: '''The spines that protrude from its back can detect small vibrations. Small holes surround the spines allowing it to "feel" his surroundings. It appears that the spins can tell whether or not something is creeping up on it. Perhaps a way to detect if another animal wishes to flank it? The four pairs are different in size, allowing it to sense air current shifts at multiple levels. The two near the shoulder plate seem to be the largest: possible serves as a biological radar for his blind spots. The two smallest seem to pick-up minute currents. Possible to trick its "sixth sense" perhaps? '''WORKS BUT IT'S LEARNING. BETTER NOT MAKE IT A HABIT. They seem to be able to move independently as well. Seen him "fold" them down to move through dense areas. He also uses them as improvised weapons as well; seen it ram sideways towards his quarry, impaling them with his spins. Maybe I can get him from above. No way he can catch me while on top. FORGOT ABOUT THE DAMN TAIL. DO NOT TRY THAT AGAIN. ''' '''Skull: An armored skull that can take one hell of a beating. I set a trap for the damn thing, dropped a tree trunk right on top of the bastard, and it just shook it off. Headshots remain ineffective. It also appears to have some kind of plating to cover its nose. Possibly used to cover nasal area from water while submerged, holding his breath for an estimate of five minutes (unknown maximum record for holding breathe). His sense of smell seems to be rather strong, being able to differentiate between food that is and isn’t poisoned. A noteworthy feature: small sensory pits have been noted by the side of its snout. Pits seem to be able to detect heat. Another note: several small holes seem to run alongside its lower jaw. These seem to allow it to detect small vibrations perhaps? ELECTRO MAGNETIC SENSORY PITS. '''Perhaps an evolutionary trait. Maybe it can be tricked through using electronic fields? '''WORKS. BUT BETTER NOT OVERDUE IT. I THINK ITS LEARNING EVERYDAY. Eyes: Four red eyes. Two that give it binocular vision, and one on each side, allowing it to see almost everything around it. Saw a group of hunters try to flank it the other day (guess Nomad isn't popular with the locals). It was as though it could see everything they were about to do before they did it. Ended in less than a minute. Noteworthy feature: eyes appear to give it almost full assessment of his surrounds. They seem to be rather strong too. I wonder if I can knock out his eyes permanently with a good shot. EYES PROTECTED BY CLEAR DISK. EYELIDS ARE ARMORED TOO. FUCKING PERFECT. '''Perhaps temporarily blinding it with a powerful flash of light? '''SUCCESS. TO ADD - OTHER SENSORY ORGAN STILL USED. DO NOT LET GUARD DOWN EVEN THOUGH NOMAD IS BLINDED. Speed: I've seen this thing chase down game animals, and sometimes even outrunning them. His legs seem to be able to grasp some prey. They also appear to allow him to traverse in the trees as well. Despite his size he climbs trees almost naturally (obviously not small trees). He doesn't seem to struggle with mountainous terrain either. Good this he doesn't fly. Bad news is, he's one hell of a jumper. Legs appear to have some vulnerable black spots. Maybe I can slow him down. SKIN IS TOUGHER THAN IT LOOKS. DO NOT TRY THAT AGAIN. Stealth: Somehow he keeps eluding me. Maybe he knows I'm here, maybe he doesn't. But either way he seems to be able to disappear. Maybe he can turn himself invisible? His stealth comes from his overall body type. He appears to be designed to be stealthy. I managed to figure out his secret though. Saw him hunting a small boar. The bastard was hung onto the trees like a giant spider. His spins were spread out and seemed to allow him to balance himself. He grasped onto the neighboring trees and branches with his arms and legs. Head arched downward, focusing on the boar. It slithered its tail like a living hook. It impales the boar then dragged it back up into the canopy. 'STICK TO THE HIGH GROUND. ' Behavior He's supposed to be like every other stupid Grimm out there, but there's something about him that keeps me up at night. He travels a lot, so finding his point of origin in Remnant is going to be tough to track, but he doesn't move for food or to seek the "destruction of humanity" like most of the others. It's like he's looking for something. Maybe he's just a Grimm that's looking for peace but is always getting hunted down by huntsmen/huntresses? Who knows, maybe he's looking for a mate, but I don't even want to know how Grimm mate, or whether or not they do for that matter. Is he migrating somewhere and if so, where? He seems to be fixated on something during all of his travels. I've tracked some stories about him being in some of the other four kingdoms before (I gave out descriptions about him, I don't think he's ever "seen" before). I hear stories about something feeding on the farm animals and killing hunters. I thought this was just an ordinary Grimm attack, until they told me something: claw markings in all the specified areas where he's been. I thought he was marking his territory, but that's not the case. He's looking for something, but I can't seem to piece it together. I've set up baits and traps to lure him in, but they only draw other critters and Grimm. I've managed to get him once with a log trap but ever since then he's usually a no show. I can only assume whatever he's looking for, it’s in Vytal. Something else to add... his hunting style differs almost every week or so. After the hunt he seems to be reclusive for a short time. I don't know how many times I've lost him but oddly enough, I find him the next day. He also seems to hunt much larger prey items as well. Guess he'll just about eat or kill anything. He's cold, ruthless, unorthodox, but also cunning and calculated killer. Another note: I feel as though Nomad is spying on me. Every time I sleep in the canopies, I keep thinking that he's somewhere out there, watching me. I feel as though he's toying with me, but that's just ridiculous. Additional Notes *As far as I can tell, there's only one of him, and I hope it stays that way. *Do not hunt this thing alone. I made that mistake once. *It doesn't seem to hunt in plain sight. *It learns through every successful/unsuccessful hunt, kill, or encounter. *No known hunting patterns *Called it "White Death" once; but dubbed "Abomination" to be more appropriate. *Unknown victims it has claims. My current count: 17 **Party of 8 huntsmen/huntresses (mom and dad included), 3 huntsmen, 4 regular hunters, 2 fishermen *Has never been recorded before, until now. *Possible vulnerability to Dust attacks? *Possible vulnerabiliity to Aura attacks? Lux Lucent's Final Entry (during Beacon Initiation) It followed me... Category:Fan Made Antagonist Category:Fan Made Grimm